I'm The Best
by haru zhoumimi
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagunya 2NE1  Sakura berusaha menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, tapi apa yang akan diperbuat olehnya ?  Padahal, ia hanya anak yang mendapat peringkat 2 dari bawah disekolahnya.  Baca ficnya !
1. Chapter 1

I'M The Best

Disclamer : Masashi Kimoto

Romance/Humor

Pairing : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha

AU, OOC, Aneh, Gaje, typo

Kalau NGGAK SUKA NGGAK USAH BACA (Authornya galak banget)

Fic ke-2ku setelah LoneLy, gomen buat reader yang udah baca LoneLy soalnya fic itu diedit sama temenku yang super duper GaJe.

Disebuah kelas, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk, kemudian…

"Hy Sakura, kau melamun ?" Tanya Ino menghampiri sahabatnya yang mempunyai rambut unik, walaupun begitu Ino sangat sayang padanya.

"Hah ? Kau bilang apa tadi ?" Tanya Sakura bingung, Ino sampai dibuat sweatdrop olehnya.

"sudah lupakan, kau melamun tentang apa Sakura ?" Tanya Ino dengan penasaran

"Aku memikirkan mimpiku semalam" Tanya Sakura yang masih mengingat-ingat mimpinya

"memangnya kau mimpi apa ?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Sini aku ceritakan" Jawab Sakura, sambil menyuruh Ino mendekat

**~Sakura's Dream ~**

Disebuah taman, terdapat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya dikepang kebelakang, Ia berjalan menyusuri taman tersebut.

Ia tertarik dengan seekor kupu-kupu biru, dia mengejar kupu-kupu itu sampai di sebuah hutan. Disana, Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan. Gadis itu terpana dengan pemuda itu.

Ternyata pemuda itu adalah wujud asli dari kupu-kupu tersebut. Pemuda itu menghampiri gadis itu dan mencium tangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersipu oleh perlakuan pemuda tadi.

Tapi….

**~Sakura's Dream END~**

"hahahaha, mimpimu itu lucu sekali Sakura, aku saja tidak pernah bermimpi seperti itu" Kata Ino menahan tawanya

"Huh, kau selalu saja menghinaku" kata Sakura kesal

"Kau memang pantas dihina, obsesimu pada Pangeran sekolah sangat berlebihan" kata Ino mengejek Sakura

"Sudahlah Ino, aku ingin kekantin." Jawab Sakura langsung pergi

"Tunggu ! Aku ikut !" Kata Ino menghampiri Sakura

**~Di Kantin~**

"Hey Sakura, lihat disana !" Kata Ino antusias

"Memangnya ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura malas

"Itu, si Pangeran Sekolah" Kata Ino masih antusias

"Mana ? Mana ?" Kata Sakura tidak kalah antusias

"wow..Sasuke-kun…My Prince…Kerennnn…" Teriak fans Sasuke

"tapi, siapa gadis yang menggandeng Sasuke ?" Tanya Ino heran

"Paling juga fans yang kecentilan" kata Sakura geram

"Bilang saja kau cemburu Sakura, bukankah kau juga fansnya ?" Tanya Ino melanjutkan makannya

"uhuk…uhuk..Apa kau bilang ? Aku fans Sasuke ? Oh tidak !" kilah Sakura yang sedang tersedak

"Mengakulah Sakura ! Kau menyukainya, jadi apa namanya kalau bukan fans ?" telak Ino

"Aku berbeda dari mereka ! Sudahlah Ino, aku ingin pergi" kata Sakura meninggalkan Ino

"Kau mau kemana Jidat ?" Tanya Ino berlari

"Pulang" Jawab Sakura santai

**~Dirumah Sakura~**

"Aku pulang" Kata Sakura memasuki rumah

"Kaa-chan sudah membuatkan makan siang, ayo makan" Ajak Kaa-chan

"Aku sudah makan tadi disekolah" jawab Sakura sambil melepas sepatu

"Tumben, kamu makan disekolah, biasanya ingin makan dirumah" Kata Kaa-chan curiga

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin istirahat" jawab Sakura malas

"Kenapa kau tidak belajar dulu ?" Tanya kaa-chan

"ayo lah kaa-chan, kaa-chan kan tau kalau aku ini susah belajar dan selalu peringkat 2 dari bawah" jawab Sakura memohon

"justru begitu kaa-chan menyuruhmu belajar, agar kamu memiliki nilai yang tinggi. Tidak seperti yang sekarang" kata Kaa-chan menasihati

"Percuma kaa-chan, aku sudah berusaha keras tapi hasilnya nihil" Jawab Sakura segera masuk kekamar

"ckckck, dasar anak pemalas" kata kaa-chan yang heran melihat kelakuan putrinya

**~DiKamar~**

"Huh..sebaiknya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke, aku tidak mau kehilangannya, tapi dengan apa aku mengungkapkannya ?" piker Sakura

"Ah..Aku tahu ! Aku buat saja surat untuknya" kata Sakura setelah menemukan Ide

**~ESOK HARI~**

"Sebaiknya, aku taruh dimana surat ini agar dia tahu ?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino yang sedang asik membaca

"Surat ? Kau ingin memberinya surat ?" Tanya Ino heran

"Daritadi aku bicara, memangnya kau tidak perhatikan ?" Kata Sakura kesal

"hehehe….Tidak !" Kata Ino sambil garuk kepala

Sekarang Sakura yang dibuat sweatdrop olehnya

"Sudahlah, bagaimana aku memberi surat ini ?"Kata Sakura bingung

"Bagaimana kalau kau taruh dilokernya saja, pasti ia akan membacanya" jawab Ino santai

"Oh Iya, tumben kau pintar Ino" Kata Sakura mengintimidasi Ino

"Kau kira aku sebodoh kau, aku masih 1 peringkat diatasmu yah, dasar Jidat" Kata Ino sebal

"Oh iy, ayo kita ke lokernya" kata Sakura antusias

"Dasar Jidat, percuma saja punya jidat lebar tapi gak pernah dipakai. Kalau aku ikut kita bisa dicurigai, ckckckck" Kata Ino geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa bodohnya sahabatnya satu ini

"berhenti mengatakan aku bodoh dasar pig, sebodoh-bodohnya aku masih bodoh lagi si Karin anak sok gaul itu" kata Sakura manggut-manggut

"hahaha, sudahlah sana pergi" Kata Ino menahan tawa

"ya sudah daaa" kata Ino melangkah pergi dengan senang

**~LOKER SASUKE~**

"mudah-mudahan surat ini berhasil, amiieen" Kata Sakura

Setelah meletakkan surat tersebut, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang

"Gawat..dia datang, aku harus bersembunyi" kata Sakura panik

Sakura bersembunyi dibalik loker orang lain

"Siapa yang member aku surat ?" Kata Sasuke bingung, Ia kemudian berjalan sambil membuka surat dari Sakura

**~SAKURA P.O.V~**

'hah ? dia sudah membuka suratku, apa yang akan dia katakana nanti" pikirku bahagia

'tapi, dia ingin kemana ?' batinku heran

**~SASUKE P.O.V~**

'Siapa yang mengirimkanku surat ?' pikirku heran membolak-balik surat tersebut

'sepertinya bukan dari penggemarku' batinku seraya membaca surat itu

'Sakura ? Sepertinya aku mengnalnya, bukankah dia anak yang mendapat peringkat 2 dari bawah' batinku setelah melihat nama pengirim surat itu

**~SASUKE P.O.V END~**

**~DIKANTIN~**

"Bagaimana Sakura ?" Tanya Ino santai

"Dia membaca suratku !" Jawab Sakura girang

"Beneran ? Nggak nyangka kalau suratmu sehebat itu" Kata Ino antusias

"Bukan suratku yang hebat tapi aku" Kata Sakura member deathglare untuk Ino

"Up to you lah" kata Ino seraya menyeruput jus yang ada didepannya

Tiba-tiba, disitu terjadi keramaian yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke yang datang keKantin (Cuma kekantin doing koq rebut sih == ) *Author iri

Ternyata Sasuke mengahmpiri Sakura…

Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan ? Tunggu Kelanjutan ficnya

Review, Please *mohon-mohon sama readers*


	2. Chapter 2

I'M THE BEST

Disclamer : Masashi Kimoto

Romance/Humor

Pairing : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha

AU, OOC, Aneh, Gaje, typo, Gila

Kalau NGGAK SUKA NGGAK USAH BACA (Authornya galak banget)

Fic ke-2ku setelah LoneLy, gomen buat reader yang udah baca LoneLy soalnya fic itu diedit sama temenku yang super duper GaJe.

.

.

**SASUKE P.O.V**

.

Aku pergi melangkah ketempat Sakura yang mengirimiku surat tadi, rupanya dia lumayan cantik juga, aku bingung harus jawab apa kepadanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya, tapi aku teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi dirumahku

.

**SASUKE P.O.V END**

.

.

`you know I'm the best`

.

.

**~FLASHBACK ~**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, telah terjadi keributan dirumah Sasuke. Entah megapa, pagi ini rumah itu ribut. Biasanya tidak pernah ada suara *kosong dong ?*. Sasuke hanya berdecah kesal, karena kaa-channya mengomel.

"Sasuke, kaa-chan tidak mau tahu. Kamu harus memiliki pasangan besok, kaa-chan dan tou-san tidak peduli ia dari kalangan mana. Kau mengerti ?" Kata Kaa-chan Sasuke marah-marah

"hm, aku harus pergi" Jawab Sasuke singkat

Sasuke langsung pergi kesekolah dengan mengendarai Mercedes hitam

.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

.

.

`you know I'm the Best`

.

.

**SASUKE P.O.V**

**.**

Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Apakah aku harus menerimanya atau tidak ? Kalau aku menerimanya pasti aku tidak akan diomelin lagi oleh kaa-chan tapi bagaimana dengan Shion 'cinta pertamaku' ?

'Oh Sasuke, mengapa kau jadi sebodoh ini ?' intentku berkata

Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

**.**

Sasuke berada didepan meja Sakura dan Ino. Jantung Sakura berdetup kencang saat itu, keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi jidat Sakura yang lebar.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Sakura ?"Tanya Sasuke

"i..iya" kata Sakura gugup

"Ikut aku !" suruh Sasuke

Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke dengan pipi merona, akhirnya mereka sampai ditaman belakang.  
>Semua orang ingin melihat, tapi takut jika nanti ketahuan. Jadi, semua orang memilih untuk tidak melihat.<p>

.

.

'you know I'm the best'

.

.

"aku akan menerimamu tapi ada syaratnya" Kata Sasuke sesampai ditaman belakang sekolah

"apa syaratnya ?" Tanya Sakura gugup

"Syaratnya ada 2, yaitu yang pertama kau harus meningkatkan prestasi belajarmu dan yang kedua adalah kau tidak boleh manja, mengerti ?"

"baiklah" kata Sakura yakin.

Apapun akan dia lakukan demi menjadi pacar Sasuke

"Ok, mulai sekarang kita pacaran" Kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura

.

.

`you know I'm the Best`

.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura ?" Tanya Ino saat Sasuke sudah pergi

"Dia menerimaku, waaaa…." Teriak Sakura histeris

"benarkah ? Selamat ya Sakura" Kata Ino seraya menjabat tangan Sakura

"Tapi ia memberiku syarat" kata Sakura lesu

"syarat apa ?" Tanya Ino bingung

"syarat sebagai pacarnya" kata Sakura masih dengan muka ditekuk

"apa aja isinya ?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"yang pertama adalah aku harus meningkatkan prestasi belajarku dan yang kedua aku tidak boleh manja" Kata Sakura mengingat-ingat

"Sakura Baka, mungkin syarat yang kedua bisa saja kau lakukan. Tapi, Yang pertama sangat susah" Kata Ino memukul jidat Sakura

"Aw…menurutku, aku hanya akan berusaha mendapatkan peringkat diatas" Kata Sakura polos

"Baka, Jika kau diatasku sama aja. Paling tidak kau harus dapat peringkat 100 teratas disekolah" Kata Ino marah-marah

"Oh tidakkkkkkk…." Kata Sakura dan selanjutnya yang terjadi ia pingsan ditempat

"Kenapa kau harus pingsan ?" Kata Ino Panik

.

.

'you know I'm the Best'

.

.

**#SKIP TIME**

**.**

"aku dimana ?" Tanya Sakura bingung setelah sadar

"kau diUKS" kata orang disamping Sakura

"Sa..Sasuke ? Kenapa kau ada disini ? Dimana Ino ?" Kata Sakura tergagap

"memangnya tidak boleh aku disini ? aku kan pacarmu" Kata Sasuke memandang Sakura

Dipandang begitu membuat Sakura salting, pipinya sudah dipenuhi semburat merah

"Bo..boleh, tapi aku hanya heran. Biasanya Ino yang menemaniku" Kata Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

"Dia tadi kusuruh pulang setelah mengantarmu kemari, sekarangkan ada aku. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" Kata Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya

Melihat Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura langsung membuang mukanya kearah lain

"Oh…aku ingin pulang sekarang. Pasti Kaa-chan mengkhawatirkanku" Kata Sakura mengambil tasnya

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu" Kata Sasuke seraya keluar dari UKS untuk menunggu Sakura merapikan barangnya.

.

.

`you know I'm the Best'

.

.

**SASUKE P.O.V**

**.**

Sekarang aku berjalan bersama Sakura, karena aku akan mengantarkannya pulang. Bagaimanapun aku adalah laki-laki sejati, meskipun aku tidak menyukainya tapi paling tidak aku harus memperlakukannya seperti kekasihku.

Saat berjalan sangat sunyi, yak karena aku tidak suka mengobrol saat berjalan. Tapi, selama dijalan aku terus mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi diUKS. Saat kulihat wajahnya memerah saat aku memandangnya dan saat dia membuang wajahnya kearah lain karena aku mendekatkan wajahku. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh kecil

.

**SASUKE P.O.V END**

**.**

**.**

you know I'm the Best'

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Sakura,

"Apakah kau mau mapir sebentar ?" Tanya Sakura

"Apakah boleh ?" Tanya Sasuke balik

"tentu saja, ayo masuk" Kata Sakura membuka Pintu

"Aku pulang" Kata Sakura melepas Sepatu. Sasuke ikut melakukan hal yang sama

"Darimana saja ka.." Kata Kaa-chan Sakura terputus

"Hei Kau siapa ? Mangapa kau pulang bersama putriku ?" Tanya Kaa-chan Sakura seraya mendekat kepada Sasuke

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Apa yang akan terjadi Selanjutnya ? Saksikan fic. Selajutnya

Gomen kalau kependekan, soalnya author lagi malas ngetik. Oke Review…Review…..Review….


	3. A Lie

I'M THE BEST

Disclamer : Masashi Kimoto

Romance/Humor

Pairing : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha

AU, OOC, Aneh, Gaje, typo, Gila

Kalau NGGAK SUKA NGGAK USAH BACA (Authornya galak banget)

Fic ke-2ku setelah LoneLy, gomen buat reader yang udah baca LoneLy soalnya fic itu diedit sama temenku yang super duper GaJe.

.

.

`you know I'm The Best'

.

.

"Hei Kau siapa? Mangapa kau pulang bersama putriku?" Tanya Kaa-chan Sakura seraya mendekat kepada Sasuke

"Tenang dulu ya baa-san, saya Cuma mengantar Sakura" Kata Sasuke

"Memangnya anakku kenapa?" tanya Kaa-chan Sakura mendelik

"tadi dia pingsan" jawab Sasuke seraya bersender pada dinding

"Kau kenapa bisa pingsan Sakura?" Kaa-chan Sakura mendekati putrinya

"oh aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sasuke, ayo istirahatlah sebentar " Kata Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah bersender

"Tidak usah, ini sudah malam. Aku akan dicari oleh orang tuaku jika aku pulan kemalaman" Kata Sasuke seraya menegakkan badannya

"oh, pulanglah." Kata Sakura menunduk, sepertinya ia tidak mau Sasuke pergi

"Baiklah, aku pergi" Kata Sasuke keluar meninggalkan rumah Sakura

.

.

`you know I'm The Best'

.

.

Sekarang Sakura berada di ruang makan bersama Kaa-channya. Mereka sedang menyantap makan malam, tapi Sakura terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ia terlihat aneh, kaa-channya berusaha menegurnya

"Hei, Sakura ? Kau mengapa tidak bersemangat? Biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat jika sedang makan, sampai-sampai makanan 1 meja habis dalam sekejap" Kata Kaa-chan Sakura mendelik ke arah putrinya

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan, hanya tidak nafsu" Kata Sakura lesu

"Apa kau tidak nafsu karena pemuda tadi tidak mampir?"

"Hah? Tii..Tidak kok"

"Ayolah jujur pada kaa-chanmu, Kaa-chan juga pernah sepertimu"

"Oh, baiklah Kaa-chan. Aku akan jujur, aku memang kecewa dia tidak mampir tapi bukan dia penyebab aku tidak nafsu makan"

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tidak nafsu makan?" Tanya Kaa-chan heran

"This is my secret" Kata Sakura berlagak menggunakan bahasa inggris, karena hanya itu kata yang dia tahu selain I Love U

.

.

`you know I'm the Best'

.

.

Sakura sekarang di kamarnya, ia sangat pusing karena memikirkan janjinya kepada Sasuke

'mungkinkah aku bisa? Oh, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Sakura. Asalkan kau berusaha' Inner Sakura berkata demikian, iapun semakin yakin.

"Huaaaaammmmm….ngantuuuuuuuuuk, jam berapa juga nie" Kata Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya

"Oh tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaak, ini jam 1 pagi. Aku harus tidur atau tidak ya?" kata Sakura mondar-mandir nggak jelas(authornya juga nggak jelas)

"oh, lebih baik tidak. Ngapain juga tidur, sudah jam segini juga. Nanggung banget"Kata Sakura dengan gaya super duper alay

Dia berjalan dengan gontai kearah meja belajarnya, dia membuka buku fisika *tumben lho Sakura buka buku nie*. Dia tampak malas-malasan membuka buku itu, entah terpaksa atau yang lain.

"Huffttttt,, aku harus belajar demi meningkatkan prestasi belajarku,, harus" katanya bersemangat.

Tapi,, setelah 5 menit ia berbicara,, ia sudah tertidur di meja belajarnya *dasar Sakura*

.

.

`you know I'm The Best'

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Ia sekarang sedang teriak-teriak nggak jelas karena terlambat bangun, kalau ia bangun jam 7 pagi, yah masih dimaklumin, tapi ini? Jam 8 pagi, ya jelas terlambat, sekolah Sakura kan masuknya jam setengah 8 pagi.

"Aduuuhh kaa-chan, kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih?" Tanya Sakura skeptis.

Sekarang ia sedang mengikat tali sepatunya dengan rambut yang yah readers pasti taulah, sebelah disisir dan yang sebelah awut-awutan

"Hello Sakura, apa kaa-chan tidak salah dengar?" Kata Kaa-chan Sakura dengan gaya lebaynya

"Kamu itu sudah besar, harusnya kamu bisa bangun sendiri" tiba-tiba nada bicara kaa-chan Sakura menjadi tegas

"Sudahlah Kaa-chan, aku ini sudah sangat terlambat,, aku berangkat,, daaaa" kata Sakura berlari meninggalkan rumahnya

.

.

`you know I'm The Best'

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, ia sekarang sedang dihukum oleh Iruka Sensei yang terkenal paling tampan dan mempunyai banyak fansgirl dikalangan sensei-sensei disekolah Sakura

"Kamu tahu kan kalau saya ini guru tertampan?" kata Iruka Sensei narsis

"Tahu Sensei, tapi saya tidak mengakuinya" kata Sakura mengelak *dasar murid kurang ajar*

"Hei, apa kamu bilang? Sudah sana masuk ke kelasmu, saya malas berhadapan sama murid seperti kamu" Kata Iruka sensei mengusir

"Arigatou Sensei" Kata Sakura segera meninggalkan Iruka Sensei

.

.

`you know I'm The Best'

.

.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Ino histeris saat melihat Sakura memasuki kelas.

"Inoooooooooooooooooooo" teriak Sakura, tak kalah histeris.

Kelas yang tadinya tenang, sekarang ribut dengan teriakan kedua sahabat tersebut. Mereka terlihat seperti 2 orang yang telah lama tidak bertemu, dan saling melepas rindu.

"Sakura, Ino. Apa kalian tidak tahu jika sekarang jam belajar?" Kata Kakashi Sensei heran

"Tahu Sensei" kata Sakura dan Ino ketakutan

"Kali ini Sensei maafkan kalian, cepat duduk dibangku kalian!" Perintah Kakashi Sensei

.

.

`you know I'm The Best'

.

.

Sakura dan Ino sekarang sedang berada di kantin sekolah, mereka sedang berbincang-bincang seperti biasa, namun kali ini bukan memperbincangkan cowok-cowok cakep tapi kejadian yang dialami Sakura hari ini.

"Sial banget hari ini, huffftttt" Kata Sakura sambil meniuo poni rambutnya (disini Sakura pake' poni)

"Emangnya hari ini kau kenapa?" Kata Ino membayar pesanan mereka

"Jangan disini, aku malu" Kata Sakura lalu berjalan kearah kelas mereka, dia sempat melirik Ino sebentar

Ino yang heran dengan sikap Sakura, hanya bisa mengikutinya.

"Hei, tunggu aku" Teriak Ino sambil mengejar Sakura

Mereka sudah berada di depan kelas Sasuke, Sakura terdiam saat melihat ruang kelas Sasuke. Entah apa yang dilihatnya sekarang

"Hei, kau cepat sekali. Ada a…." Suara Ino terputus karena dia melihat sesuatu yang sebetulnya ia tidak boleh lihat. Dia melihat Sasuke yang notabenenya pacar Sakura sedang berciuman mesra dengan teman sekelasnya Tayuya

"hiks..hikss.." Kata Sakura pergi meninggalkan Ino

Ino mendatangi Sasuke yang sedang bersama Tayuya, ia tampak kesal sekali.

Plakkk…. Sebuah tamparan dari Ino mendarat dengan mulus dipipi Sasuke

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Sasuke marah

"Apa yang kulakukan? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kau sudah mengkhianati sahabatku. Sebetulnya kau mau apa?" Kata Ino berteriak ditelinga Sasuke

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Kata Sasuke membuang muka

"Urusan Sakura, urusanku juga. Mulai sekarang, jauhi dia. Aku tidak mau kau menyakitinya untuk kedua kali" Kata Ino dengan emosi yang membara

"Toh, dia juga tidak tahu" Kata Sasuke santai

"Tidak tahu? Ternyata orang yang memegang ranking 1 di sekolah ini lebih bodoh dari aku. Dia jelas-jelas tadi berdiri disana, dan sekarang dia sedang menangis karena perbuatanmu" Kata Ino menunjuk pintu kelas Sasuke

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya, dia sekarang berlari mengejar Sakura

.

.

`you know I'm The Best'

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

Ayo repiu, repiu para reader jeballlllllll/plisssssssssss *author sujud-sujud didepan reader

Mian/gomen author baru nyelesaikan ceritanya soalnya author galau sama rapor author T_T

Udah, jangan ikutan sedih *sok tau banget author nih*, sekarang ripiu…

kalau nggak ada yang ripiu atau nggak suka, terpaksa author akan hapus cerita ini


End file.
